


You Don't Fall in Love

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Angst, M/M, unpleasant thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Altissia, the city of wonder and romance but for Ravus, it’s a place to keep himself grounded for a moment longer until Ardyn offers Ravus something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a quick writing with this pairing and... why lol

It had been three days since Ravus was appointed as High Commander and three days after, he arrived at Altissia, spending the nights at one of its finest luxurious hotels. The scenery from his balcony was a dream, the city’s lights brought life all around and people made their way along the streets while boats crossed through the city’s water paths gave Ravus some form of stability. 

His outfit folded neatly at the corner of a large crimson bed and his pair of boots next to it. Against the rich color of russet walls hung various paintings showcasing Altissia in its earlier years. 

He didn’t care for details. He leaned against the railing, a bit of a breeze in the air. He was only dressed in simple white buttoned down shirt and black pants. His hair adorned into a ponytail, and his hand carrying a glass of a bourbon drink.

The hours passed, and Ravus watched the city until it slept. His feet then pulled him to outside.

Ravus didn’t know why he was wandering around in Altissia during the late night. The stores he passed were closed, only dimmed street lamps lit the way as people laid in their beds, a good night's rest from a busy day and solace remained as he made his way forward. Only the comforting sounds of the water pulled him close and he sat down at the edge, allowing his legs to dangle over. 

He saw nothing but his own reflection. If only Leviathan would risen from her sleep and consumed him whole until his lungs were nothing but water suffocating him. He would then fall and fall, his frigid body sinking into the dark depths of Accordo’s beloved city. He’d be known as a tragic loss for Niflheim but it was almost too funny.

And maybe he would wake up from this painful nightmare. 

The sounds of footsteps came closer.

“What a surprise. Not often do I find the High Commander in civilian clothing.” A deep velvety voice spoke. “I think the world is coming to an end now.”

From the corner of his eye, Ravus spotted the familiar set of shoes and coat. “You have a habit of following people, nowadays?”

“Only those who interest me.”

Ravus clicked his tongue and remained silent. He didn’t understand why the Chancellor was doing here, let alone what significant plan he had hiding since he figured the man always had something up his sleeves. 

Of course, Ardyn was given free reign to do what he wanted, in a way. No one can really stop him since he was a man of many talents and knowledge useful to their cause.

Ardyn sat to his right, his hat off and placed on his lap. He followed Ravus, hanging his legs over. “May I ask what compels you to Altissia? Sightseeing? The art and decor? If you like, I can recommend a fine bar not too far of a gondola ride.”

Ravus turned. Ardyn merely smiling at him, curiosity written all over and such interest in him which he found quite uncomfortable. Amber eyes meeting his own, compelling and a ghost of intent. Ardyn was wasting time speaking with him.

“Nothing of the sort.” A small answer would do but Ardyn replied with a shook of his head. 

“No, no. This simply cannot do.”

Ravus furrowed his brows. All he wanted was time for himself. Not of a commander or any relations with Niflheim but human. Ardyn sat up, the hat brought over to his head. He then bent his knees and hands on his kneecaps, facing Ravus like a boy waiting for his birthday gift.

“I’ve seen eyes like yours, Ravus.” The tone soft and unquestionably kind. “I can change that.”

“I need nothing from you.” 

“Are you so sure of that? Certainly there are some _things_ bothering you.” Ardyn reached out, his hand nearing the commander’s face but Ravus quickly stopped him, held his arm and ready to crush the man’s arm if necessary.  “That’s not very nice.”

Ravus hissed. “What’s your plan?”

“Nothing really,” Ardyn replies, “just wanted to do this.” With a snap of his finger, the hair band around Ravus’ ponytail broke. “There, now that’s much better.”

Ravus released his hand and brushed his hair back, finding the broken hair piece gone.

“Come with me.” Ardyn stood, his hand opened towards him. “Let me give you what you’re looking for.”

And what exactly was that? 

There was nothing materialistic he wanted.

He became a pawn and climbed up the ranks until he was recognized, but his path was never clear except his true purpose was his own and no one else. He was alone, unloved, and possibly walking on glass.

Eventually, he would meet his death as long as this man standing before him still lived.  
  
Ravus took the offered hand.

**Author's Note:**

> And I leave that up to you guys.  
> -  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I'm open to Ardyn/Ravus prompts so if you wanna, feel free to drop some.
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
